The present disclosure relates generally to connecting components with flanged connections and, in specific examples described herein, more particularly provides for alignment of a BOP stack to facilitate use of a rotating control device.
In various industries, assemblies of components are connected using flanged connections. Typically, the mating surfaces of flanges in the flanged connections are intended to be oriented in a particular direction relative to the associated components being connected. If, however, the flanges are not suitably oriented, or the intended direction changes, the connected components will not be appropriately aligned with each other, or with other equipment.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of aligning components connected with flanged connections.